


О нас

by RubyNury



Category: Kwon Jiyong|G-Dragon, Mizuhara Kiko - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Broken Love, F/M, There is loving still, ex-lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyNury/pseuds/RubyNury
Summary: Ей снова снятся самолёты, гулкие, быстрокрылые. До Сеула час лёта.





	О нас

**Author's Note:**

> Душа моя, родная и прекрасная, тебе, с огромной любовью и благодарностью за всё.

_Истории о любви чаще всего похожи на сказку._

_Пока не заканчиваются._

 

…

Она открывает глаза – снова середина ночи. Сна как не бывало.

Ей снова снятся самолёты, гулкие, быстрокрылые. До Сеула час лёта.

На балконе ветер знакомо холодит босые щиколотки, пока она провожает взглядом мигающие огоньки в тёмной вышине.

Она больше не летает в Сеул.

Но до сих пор спит на одной половине постели, хотя вторая давно пустует.

 

…

_– Расскажи мне что-нибудь милое, – раскинувшись на полу, Джиён смотрит на неё улыбающимися кофейными глазами. А ей кажется, он смотрит мимо._

_Она не хочет рассказывать милое по заказу. Для этого нужно настроение, а его взгляды мимо и неуловимое ускользание, утекание – постоянное, взглядами, словами, мыслями – на милые откровения никак не вдохновляют._

_Впрочем, не только в нём дело, не он один виноват. Она сама отстраняется, отгораживается – предчувствуя, предугадывая – заранее спасает себя от боли-разочарования._

_Не спасает._

_Это похоже на агонию._

_Особенно тяжело, когда в нём просыпается что-то, и он – с ней, для неё. Берёт за руку, крепко, тепло, нежно; целует лицо, плечо, гладит по лбу и волосам. Он весь сосредоточен на ней, и от этого горячо и больно. Потому что теперь это – **бывает**._

_Это постепенное прощание, нежность напоследок._

_Это необратимо, ведь сердцу не прикажешь. Ни его, ни своему._

_Догорающее тепло._

_Невозможно умолить, чтобы тебя полюбили._

_«Жаль», – иногда думает она._

 

…

Он говорит, она начала это первой. Первая ушла, пропала, выжгла в себе частицу, которая любила его, ревновала и не хотела ни с кем делить.

Он прав. Так и было.

 

Он всегда был щедрым, отзывчивым, увлекающимся. Она его полюбила и за это тоже. За умение слышать чужую душу так, как не слышал больше никто.

Она хотела его всего себе, хотела быть единственной для него, уникальной. _Незаменимой_. Не хотела ни с кем его делить, хоть и понимала, что это несправедливо и невозможно.

Она не сказала ему об этом ни разу.

Даже когда он почувствовал, что теряет её.

Даже когда он просил.

 

Но он любил её по-настоящему, поэтому понял и без слов.

Он просил, поговори со мной, скажи правду, скажи, что у тебя на сердце. Она думала: « _Мне тебя не хватает. Мне больно, когда ты уходишь. Я не хочу потерять тебя_ », а говорила другое: «Я рада, что ты нашёл своё вдохновение. Я счастлива, что ты растёшь и выходишь на новый уровень».

Он злился и говорил, ну как ты не понимаешь, у нас с тобой всё серьёзно, на всю жизнь, несмотря ни на что. Он говорил, ты моя самая-самая родная, моя любимая, моя-моя, ближе тебя никого нет, и никто этого не изменит.

Он верил в то, что говорил, а она верила ему. Хотела верить.

Только кто-то оказался роднее.

 

Он говорил, это ничего не меняет в моих чувствах к тебе; он доказывал это бесконечно.

Но это меняло. Она видела, как он становился другим – лучше, сильнее, ярче – и, боясь потерять, сама невольно его отталкивала.

 

Но он любил её. Просил не уходить, не закрываться, любить его, как прежде. Она пыталась: говорила, как сильно его любит; скрывала обиду, оправдываясь усталостью; молчала о том, как с ним больно теперь. Фальшивила в первом, втором и третьем.

 

Она думала, его «ты моя самая-самая» хватит для душевной стойкости и понимания, что бы ни случилось. Раньше хватало. Всегда хватало, все те годы, что ему приписывали романы и увлечения. Но столкнувшись с его захлёбывающимся «у меня такое впервые» и «невозможно же понимать друг друга вот так, будто мы одно целое», поняла, что теперь не хватает. Совершенно.

Её задевают его слова с торопливым сбивчивым восхищением, его бурная щедрая нежность, его чудесные улыбки – даже те, что обращены по-прежнему к ней. Всё, что она так любила в нём, делает ей больно теперь.

Она сама не знает, зачем улыбается ему посреди этой боли. Смешная. « _Смешна я_ ».

И она не выдерживает, снова отодвигается, сбегает, выгорает немного, чтобы не болело. Мёртвое не болит.

Слишком хорошо она научилась избавлять себя от боли. Вместе с теми, кто её причиняет.

Джиёна это с самого начала неимоверно злило, и в такие моменты она была ему благодарна. За то, что ему не всё равно.

_Было_ не всё равно.

 

…

Он не уходит сразу.

Они ещё разговаривают иногда.

Иногда даже по-настоящему.

 

Она рассказывает ему сон о том, как перепутала даты на билетах и опоздала на свой самолёт домой, смеётся – видимо, подсознательно я не хотела с тобой расставаться.

 

О другом сне, в котором она, приехав к нему, заблудилась в городе, и даже зная, что одного звонка будет достаточно, чтобы найти выход, так ему и не позвонила, она умалчивает.

 

…

Однажды он ненадолго возвращается в её жизнь, милый, искренний и совсем немного чужой. Дарит иллюзию, что это «немного» можно легко преодолеть, и тогда вернётся то важное и драгоценное, что у них было. То, что казалось нерушимым, неотъемлемым, из души, по умолчанию.

 

То, что оказалось таким хрупким.

 

Он снова пишет ей. Через раз. Пишет тепло, забавно, делится событиями и мгновениями из своей реальной жизни. Она так любит его таким.

Он пишет через раз. Расставляет невидимые, но отчётливые границы – выбором слов и тем. Уточняет однажды прохладно-вежливо: «Надеюсь, это не помешает нашему общению?» Общению. А раньше было – любви.

Он другой теперь.

Он с другой теперь.

 

…

Из чувства протеста и желания самоутвердиться она пишет десятки «люблю» другим и получает в ответ десятки. Усмехается горько – так и знала, что не поможет.

Конечно, ведь ей нужно всего одно – _его_ , маленькое, тихое, пусть даже брошенное вскользь, из жалости. Она с холодеющим сердцем понимает, что и правда приняла бы даже такое.

На её счастье, Квон Джиён не настолько милосерден.

 

На её «люблю» у него теперь «спасибо». Она боялась этого – и ожидала. В отличие от неё, Джиён не фальшивит. У него хватает цельности и мужества оставаться самим собой, выбирать свой путь и верить в себя больше, чем в кого-либо. Когда-то она полюбила его за это, и за это же уважает его сейчас. За честность в своих чувствах.

Жаль, что уважение не вычитает боли.

 

…

Она старается не думать, забыть о нём, жить дальше, но это непростая задача.

Жесты, слова, интонации, которые были его, вросли в неё: округлённые губы, изумлённый вздох, вскинутые вверх руки. Она помнит его глаза, когда он улыбается по-настоящему. Помнит, как он всплёскивает руками или крутит фонарики, радуясь чему-то.

И хотя это тоже забудется со временем, она ещё хорошо помнит звук его смеха. Джиён всегда смеялся всем собой, неудержимо, заразительно – так, что не улыбнуться в ответ было невозможно.

Она вспоминает его улыбку и вдруг улыбается сама. Несколько мгновений – пока в памяти тают его улыбающиеся глаза.

 

Его в ней до сих пор слишком много.

 

…

Она до сих пор иногда гадает: « _А если бы…_ »

У неё этих «если бы» – тысячи, но лишь в одном из них она уверена твёрдо: будь у неё шанс изменить прошлое, начать жизнь заново – ту, в которой знакомства с Квоном Джиёном просто не будет, как не будет и боли, что последует за ним неминуемо, она всё равно ни за что бы не отказалась от возможности любить его.

 

…

Первый рассветный луч удивлённо трогает влажные ресницы спящей девушки.

Ей снова снятся самолёты, гулкие, быстрокрылые. Час лёта до Сеула, где её могли бы ждать.

Она до сих пор спит на одной половине постели.


End file.
